Her Black Dahlia
by onekitten420
Summary: Ciel is throwing a Halloween Ball, and wants everything to go according to plan. With his reputation on the line, this means no mishaps whatsoever. Ciel orders Sebastian to make sure Mey Rin doesn't mess anything up this time. Sebastian must take care of her, by any means necessary. SebbyXMey Rin (Anime-verse)
1. Chapter 1

(Oh lawdy, where do I begin? Some of you might be waiting on me to continue my Trigun fic…I've been taking a break on it…and started writing some new stuff to get my inspiration going…  
This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic…I adore Sebastian and Mey Rin as a couple SOO very much. I am disappointed that there aren't a lot of fanfiction or fanart of the two of them.  
Its inspired by Halloween of course. My favorite Holiday. ^_^. Hopefully I finish it before then. I hope you enjoy. Go easy on me. Lol)

.

.The sun began to set upon what had been a long, tiring day. Ciel slumped into his chair as he gazed out the window overlooking the front of the mansion. He sighed deeply, taking notice to the first signs of Autumn. The weather had become significantly colder, and the leaves began to turn color. Ciel leaned in and breathed on the window; tracing his fingers to idly on the glass to doodle a small heart before it faded away. He noticed Finny had taken the whole day to rake up the leaves that littered the entire property. Ciel smirked as he observed his servant, knowing his efforts were in vain, for there would only be more leaves the following day.  
A loud crash was heard just down the hallway from him. He flinched at the horrible noise as it reverberated throughout the mansion. The impact was so great that it knocked a picture off the wall itself. Ciel gnashed his teeth together in annoyance, knowing it could be only one person; Mey Rin, of course.  
She was lucky that Ciel didn't hold such trivial items such as dishes as anything of importance or value. Just glass; something that would be broken anyway at some point or another.  
Just when Ciel began to question his Butler's absence, a light knock was heard rapping upon the door.  
"Come in." Ciel said, never taking his gaze off the view through his window.  
"Young Master, I brought you tea and scones to tide you over before dinner." The Butler in Black said, as always in his most formal tone. "It's Earl Grey. I thought it best to help you study your lessons this evening."  
He dutifully stood beside his master at his chair, cup of tea in hand. Ciel finally broke his gaze and took his cup. He took a long, thoughtful sip before he swiveled back to face his desk.  
"I grow weary of school work." He said, setting his cup down gently."We need to discuss this Autumn Ball I will be holding here at the Mansion."  
Ciel's mocking tone made Sebastian grin a bit. The whole idea of Autumnal Ball had been Lizzie's. She insisted upon it.  
"I believe we were calling it a _Halloween_ Ball, Young Master." He corrected, finding amusement in poking fun at his Master's distaste for social events, especially when held at _his _mansion.  
"Whatever," Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I need you to see to it that all the preparations around here are finished smoothly, and of timely manner."  
"Yes, my Lord."  
"And honestly, we have no time for silly accidents or carelessness." He added, referring to Mey Rin.  
"You heard that, didn't you Master?" Sebastian inquired, a look of guilt on his face.  
"Who didn't hear it?"  
"I apologize my Lord. I should have kept a closer eye on her as she transferred the fine china from downstairs."  
Ciel disregarded the apology.  
"Finny and Bard have been better about their own clumsiness and lack of judgment. But I need you to keep a close eye on Mey Rin this week. We can't afford any mishaps whatsoever. Help her if she needs it. Buy her a new pair of glasses if you must."  
"I shall see to it at once, My Lord."  
The dark Butler bowed on one knee, his hand across his chest.  
"Guests will be talking of the Lord Phantomhive's Halloween Ball for years to come."

.

.

Mey Rin shivered violently as the cold evening breeze came in. It ruffled her dress as she fought to continue her work. She still had to bring in laundry from the clotheslines just outside in the backyard before Sebastian would retire her for the night.  
Her teeth clattered together noisily as she unpinned and gathered every piece of laundry from the lines one by one. The embarrassment of wrecking yet another set of dishes pushed her to work harder on this last task.  
Finally, Mey Rin had gathered all the young Master's laundry and brought it inside. Her body ached a bit more than usual today. Perhaps the changing weather was taking its toll on her.  
Once in the laundry room, Mey Rin gently set the basket down upon the counter for folding.  
"_Achoo_!"  
She let out a loud sneeze, her heart suddenly sank.  
"Oh no!" she wailed. "I-I can't be sick. I just _can't_!"  
Mey Rin retrieved a handkerchief from her front pocket. "I won't be able to go to the Master's Ball! Oh, no I won't!"  
Mey Rin felt as though she would burst into tears. She suddenly heard the laundry room door creak open, and immediately straightened her posture.  
"Is there something wrong, Mey Rin?" Sebastian asked quietly, peaking his head in the door. Mey Rin struggled to maintain composure under his watch.  
"I thought I heard someone yelling."  
Mey Rin's face burned as the Butler locked eyes with hers.  
"I-I'm fine, Sebastian." She insisted, turning around to begin her folding duties. She thought her work would satisfy him enough to continue with his business elsewhere, instead of turning and leaving like he always did, Sebastian slowly stepped inside. Mey Rin felt holes being burned through her as he approached. She whirled around, curious as to why he didn't leave her to her work. His eyes were inquisitive; thoughtful.  
"_Achoo_!" Mey Rin covered her mouth and turned away, embarrassed again.  
"I'm so sorry, Sebastian! Did I sneeze on you?" she cried.  
"Hmm." Sebastian smiled and removed one glove with his teeth. "Don't be silly."  
With his other hand, he directed the maid to face him. He placed the back of his ungloved hand against her forehead.  
"Oh my, well no _wonder_." Sebastian mused, moving his hand to feel her cheeks and neck as well. "You're burning up, Mey Rin. I'm afraid this calls for a few days of bed rest."  
Mey Rin's tears threatened to flow yet again.  
"But I _caaann't_! I have to help prepare for Young Master's Ball, yes I do!" she cried again. Sebastian, smirked and took the maid by the hand.  
"Well, working on your feet all day won't do you much good, now will it?"  
Mey Rin resisted the urge to yank her hand away, and run away before she did anything stupid in front of Sebastian again.  
"Allow me." The Butler insisted, guiding the maid down the hallway. Mey Rin felt as though her heart would burst.  
He escorted Mey Rin down to her wing of the mansion; an area that was more private because it was hers alone. It wasn't proper for a maid to share living quarters with other working males of the mansion.  
The Butler stopped just short of Mey Rin's bedroom door and opened it for her. He stopped and bowed his head slightly in a kind gesture.  
"I will inform the Young Master of your condition. You will not be permitted to work until you get better, so I suggest you get a lot of sleep if you would like to attend the ball."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian gently closed Mey Rin's door and sighed heavily.  
"My, my, she _would_ pick the wrong time to fall ill now wouldn't she?" He rubbed his right temple with his hand as he flipped open his pocket watch with the other.  
"Goodness, I'm strapped for time _now_. I have to make sure Bard doesn't burn dinner, _and_ I still have to do Mey Rin's share of work."  
Sebastian suddenly smelled a faint aroma wafting about the air. It smelled smokey.  
"Speak of the devil…" Sebastian quietly made his way to the kitchen to find all was normal with Bard. He was preparing Young Master's meal just the way Sebastian had instructed. A strange, yet welcome change.  
"Hey there, Sebastian!" Bard greeted, looking up from stove. "Smells good, eh?"  
"I can't really tell. Have you burned something?" Sebastian inquired, examining the kitchen as if he were hiding it from him.  
"No, I haven't burnt anything. There's a bit of old food in the oven that started burning up when I got er' fired up."  
The butler nodded slightly as he removed his overcoat. "Make sure you get that cleaned up right away when you've finished."  
"Yes sir!"  
Sebastian rolled up his sleeves and retrieved a pot from the overhead cabinets.  
"Mey Rin has fallen ill, I'm afraid." He said, lighting a match to start the stovetop burner.  
"Aw, really?" Bard frowned as he transferred his finished dish to a serving platter. "Poor thing has a cold? I noticed that she was all sniffley today."  
"Yes, indeed. That means I need you and Finny to step it up this week while she recovers. Hopefully she will be better by the time the Young Master's Ball begins."  
Sebastian filled his pot halfway with water, as he swiftly gathered other ingredients for his concoction. Bard raised an eyebrow,  
"Say, you gonna help me out in here?" He joked. "I've only got a few things to do, but go ahead." Sebastian smirked in response.  
"Sorry to disappoint, Bard, but if Mey Rin is going to get better, she needs to eat something that will soothe as well as nourish."  
"And that would be…? What exactly?"  
"What do you always eat when you're ill? Chicken soup of course." Sebastian responded. He heated the water and added some chicken broth; already made and stocked in the back.  
"It goes down easier with a sore throat, and makes one feel better, yes?" Sebastian washed his hands and began chopping some vegetables to go with.  
Bard leaned against the counter for a moment and shoved a cigarette to his mouth. The Butler scowled; Sebastian told him time and time again it wasn't proper to smoke in the kitchen. Bard didn't seem to get the hint.  
"Are you almost finished with Young Master's dinner?" Sebastian asked menacingly, "Remember what I discussed with all three of you? If you have time to lean, you have time to clean, yes?"  
Bard straightened his posture and threw up a salute. "Yes sir, sorry sir!"

.

.

"Bard made this by _himself_?" Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. "Its…its.._really_ good." He sampled another piece of the seasoned Beef Bard had prepared. It was tender and juicy, instead of hard and rubbery like it normally came out. "Are you _sure_ you didn't help him?" Ciel eyed his Butler suspiciously. "Remember, you can't lie to me." Sebastian let out an amused laugh.  
"I assure you, Young Lord, Bard made it all his own without burning, or blowing up a thing. I will admit, I supervised him finish it. And I even took the liberty of preparing desert."  
"Good, even if Bard has improved his cooking skills, I know he could never beat your sweets." Ciel smiled and sipped his goblet of water.  
"By the way, where has Mey Rin been? I haven't seen her all evening. I trust that you've talked to her?"  
"It seems she is too ill to work, Young Master. I figure that is why she has been clumsier than usual."  
"Just make sure she gets better. We can't afford her to miss the Ball. All the servants must be present."  
"Yes my Lord." The Butler checked the time on his pocket watch yet again. "Please excuse me, Young Master. The soup I have prepared for Mey Rin should be finished now. I shall bring it to her at once."  
Ciel merely nodded and continued with his meal.  
Sebastian gathered all necessary items and placed them on the wheeling tray he normally used to bring Ciel his tea throughout the day. Silverware, napkins, plates. He stole a few leftover dinner rolls to go with it. He poured the soup into the biggest bowl he could find and placed a lid on top to keep it hot. In addition to the soup, he prepared a special tea with special herbal medicine to clear up her congestion.  
"Ah, the things I do as a Butler in the Phantomhive house…" he said to himself as he wheeled the tray down the hallway.  
Suddenly, he was hit by that smokey smell again.  
"What the devil?"  
He glanced down the hallway, back and forth, but no signs of smoke or fire anywhere. He lightly tapped on the Maid's bedroom door.  
"Mey Rin? I have something for your cold."  
"WHAAAAAA!" she shrieked. "Just-Just a second!"  
Sebastian scowled and ignored her request, turning the doorknob hastily. As he swung the door open, he found himself engulfed in smoke.  
"What did you do?!"  
Mey Rin's curtains were ablaze as she frantically tried fanning it out. "I'm sorryyyyy Sebastian!" she cried. "I lit a candle because it was getting dark and it caught me curtains on fire!"  
With one swift motion, Sebastian grabbed the kettle of hot water for Mey Rin's tea and threw it over the fire, putting it out instantly. Mey Rin froze, her face turned a bright shade of pink as she covered her face with her hands.  
"Thank you, Sebastian." She mumbled quietly. "I'm-I'm sorry!"  
"Fanning a fire only fuels it to burn more furiously." He said, setting the kettle back upon the tray. "Honestly, Mey Rin, you didn't know that?" He huffed in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry. I just panicked…"  
"Well, it was a good thing I came when I did. You could have hurt yourself."  
Mey Rin blushed even harder at those words. Was he actually worried?  
"That smoke _can't_ be good for your congestion either." Sebastian opened Mey Rin's window slightly to let out the smoke.  
Maybe. Maybe not though…It was just his job.  
"Here." Sebastian handed Mey Rin her bowl and a spoon as she sat on her bed.  
"You need nourishment. It will help you get better faster. Make sure to eat it all if you_ really_ desire to attend the Ball."  
Mey Rin's stomach filled with butterflies as a smile of amusement came across the Butler's face. It was obvious this time that he was going to put this incident to rest.  
"Please excuse me, I shall return with more water for your tea. It's a special remedy I picked up while shopping in town a while back. I figured we'd eventually need it should someone catch a cold here at the Phantomhive's."  
Mey Rin simply stared at him, frozen and dumbfounded.  
"I-I…"  
"_Eat_ now." Sebastian urged. "It will get cold."  
Sebastian bowed his head lightly and turned to leave, retrieving the kettle first.  
"Thank you, Sebastian." Mey Rin said softly. "Really…"  
Sebastian stopped and met the Maid's eyes. He smiled widely, lifting a finger to his lips.  
"Now, now, If I couldn't do something as simple as taking care of a sick Phatomhive servant, then what kind of Butler would I be?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Sorry my chapters have been so short guys, I wish I had made them longer. I guess I'm just trying to get a feel for the character's personalities and such…I'm so glad that some of you like it already. There's a sad lack of Sebby X Mey Rin content out there…I don't understand it! Such a cute shipping! T_T

.

.

The next few days went on as normal, despite Mey Rin's absence. Finny worked the days away in the garden, plotting out the Halloween decoration scheme for the Ball and making sure the hedges were trimmed just so. He had surprisingly done very well for himself. He had little to no problems that would require Sebastian's interference.  
Pluto had been extremely well behaved himself. Finny had not needed any assistance taming him as of late.  
Bard had been busy discussing the menu for the Ball with Young Master, Ciel to make sure it would suit everyone's fancy. Of course, Sebastian had a few suggestions as well. Since it would be Halloween, it would only be appropriate to serve Funtom candy to the guests. He even proposed the idea that they hand-make some of the candy to achieve maximum freshness and authenticity. Of course, this would probably take a whole day and then some to complete. Sebastian decided to pull Finny away from his yard work for the time being, so he could help out. The Ball was only a day away.  
"Oh, I justI love candy! I can't wait!" He shouted excitedly, dancing around the kitchen. "Halloween is wonderful, idn't it?"  
It seemed that the change of seasons was having an effect on everyone.  
Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly at Finny's energetic enthusiasm. It annoyed him that he was so reckless knowing how much strength he possessed.  
"You're going to break something if you keep prancing around so foolishly." He warned as he fingered through the Funtom company cookbook. Finny ceased his twirling and stood at attention, removing is straw sun hat.  
"Sorry, Sebastian." He pouted. He hung his hat on the coat rack in the corner and joined Sebastian and Bard at the prep table, where they had all the ingredients they would need at the ready.  
"Now then," Sebastian began, placing the open cookbook on the table in front of them. He pointed down at the first type of candy they would be making.  
"We will start off with something simple. One of Funtom's most popular candy; Milk Chocolate covered Toffee pieces. Once they are done, we will also hand wrap them in Funtom-brand wrappers of course."  
"Oh, delicious!" Finny exclaimed.  
"I suggest you don't get any ideas Finny. No sampling the products. If you both do well today, you can certainly have whatever is left over." Sebastian retrieved his spectacles from his front pocket, and proceeded to read over the instructions while Finny and Bard smiled excitedly like idiots.  
"I will help you make this first batch, of course. But I will need the two of you to make the rest, as I have much to take care of around the mansion today."  
"Yes sir!" Bard and Finny said in unison.  
"Make sure you pay close attention to me as I do this." Sebastian said. Just then, Mey Rin entered the kitchen through the double doors.  
"Oh my." She said, blushing. "I didn't expect you all would be in here."  
Sebastian placed the cookbook back down on the table and lowered his spectacles.  
"Mey Rin!" Finny and Bard greeted with a smile.  
"Mey Rin, you should still be in bed." Sebastian said to the maid. "I will bring you some medicine and a bite to eat in just a little while."  
Mey Rin stood in place, shuffling her feet nervously.  
"Well, you see that's the thing. I feel a lot better today, so I figured I'd do it myself, yes?" she said. "You must be tired of having to tend to me…"  
Sebastian looked taken aback; surprised at her modesty. He quickly compensated with a grin. "Don't be silly." He said simply, directing his attention back to the book in front of him. Mey Rin felt her heart flutter.  
"You can make your own breakfast and medicine if you wish." He said, brushing his black locks behind his left ear. "If you still feel well enough afterwards, maybe you can help Bard and Finny make candy. It shouldn't be _too_ strenuous on you."  
Mey Rin smiled at his response, suddenly feeling the Halloween spirit again. "Yes sir! I'd love to!"  
.

. 

Mey Rin loved Halloween. It was probably her favorite holiday. Some of the only memories she had of childhood were centered on Halloween. She didn't even remember much of _Christmas_ as a child; But Halloween always took her back.  
It delighted her even more just making new memories with her new 'family'. No matter what it was, she was happy to do it with them. _For_ them. As long as everyone was happy, she was happy as well. And when the Young Master had no worries, neither did Mey Rin.  
She defiantly felt at home and safe with all of them. The Young Master, Bard, Finny, Pluto and Sebastian.  
_Sebastian_…  
She had a great deal of respect for the man. He saved her. There was no other way to put it. She was living a hard life, doing things she didn't want to. She was merely a pawn in someone else's game.  
Though very stern and strict, Sebastian taught her that she was capable of much more than she was brought up to believe. When she had first arrived, she had a great lack of confidence in herself. Sebastian disciplined her and shaped her in a way no one ever had before. He and the Young Master gave her room to grow and make mistakes. Though, she constantly lived in fear of being fired and thrown out into the cold, she knew in her heart even Sebastian would do no such thing.

"Then once it's almost cool, roll the chocolate over the chopped nuts."  
Finny stood beside Mey Rin, instructing her as Sebastian had him. They were almost finished with the last batch of candy they would have to make. The sun was beginning to set upon yet another day. It literally was an all day affair, but they had around a dozen different candies to show for it.  
"Look how fast we finished all this!" Finny marveled. "With all three of us, plus Sebastian's help."  
"Yeah, I was_ sure_ we'd be stuck doin 'this all _night_!" Bard agreed, as he gathered all the soiled dishes and utensils in the sink. Finny and Mey Rin finished the last pieces of chocolate and set them on tin sheets to cool.  
"They look great, don't they?" Mey Rin sighed, stepping back to admire their hard work.  
"Sure do." Finny agreed. "But we still have to wait for-"  
"-Are we finished already?"  
Sebastian returned to the kitchen to check up on the trio. His white gloves were stained with dirt, as was his white shirt. He looked like he had been working in the garden a bit.  
"Pardon me, but I must wash up a bit before I can help you here." He said, removing his gloves as he walked across the kitchen.  
"I've been trimming the rose bushes." He continued. "Sorry for taking over your favorite part of the garden, Finny." He teased.  
"Aww!" Finny fake pouted. "Oh well, making candy was more fun."  
Sebastian grinned, wiping his brow of sweat and dirt.  
"The roses will make an excellent decoration, tomorrow evening, don't you think?"  
Sebastian stopped about halfway through the kitchen when he saw the finished product sitting on the tables and counters. He smiled proudly.  
"Well, well. I don't think I'm needed here any longer. You three did a wonderful job."  
The servants fell to the floor in disbelief.  
"_Really?!_"  
"Yes, indeed. They just need to cool for a few hours before wrapping, which you can leave to me."  
Sebastian dismissed the servants for the night and thanked them for their flawless work, of course, remarking that it was 'better late than never.'  
As promised, Sebastian allowed the three to have a few pieces of candy of their choice.  
After cleaning up their mess, Mey Rin took a long, much needed bath before making some more herbal tea for herself. It proved to work just as well as Sebastian said it would.  
Mey Rin lit herself a candle before departing the kitchen. She tip-toed quietly through the hallways; passing Bard and Finny on her way. They bid one another 'goodnight' as they usually did each evening.  
Mey Rin set her candle and her tea on the nightstand. The room felt unusually hot, so she decided to crack the window a bit. She sighed in relief as the cool evening wind rushed in. The scent of autumn filled her nose, making her feel ever sleepier.  
She reached up to remove her glasses when something on her dresser caught her eye. She took a few steps forward to get a better look in her dimly lit room.  
It was a vase, with a red bow tied around the rim, filled with roses of all colors. Mey Rin gasped, lifting a hand to her lips. With the other hand she reached out to grab the vase so she could examine it further.  
No one has _ever_ given her roses before…_Ever_.  
There was a small card attached, with the Phantomhive crest printed across the front. She carefully opened it; squinting her eyes to read the small but familiar handwriting.

"_Mey Rin, I would like to thank you for your excellent service as the maid of the household. I do hope you are felling well again, and can return to work as normal soon, for your presence is dearly missed among your fellow workers. As a reward for your hard work, I have included a bit of money for you to pick out a costume for the ball. You can pick whatever you wish. Sincerely, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."_

Mey Rin couldn't help but smile until her cheeks hurt a little; for she didn't recognize the handwriting as the Earl's. Surely he didn't have the time to write her a thank-you note, let alone pick her flowers.  
Mey Rin sighed and set the vase beside her on the nightstand, along with her candle and tea, so she could remind herself to go into town the next morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mey Rin awoke as small beams of sunlight began to shine through her curtains. She stretched widely before kicking off the blankets. She sat upright and felt a cold chill travel up her nightgown as her feet touched the icy wooden floor. She had forgotten to close the window before dozing off. She quickly got up to shut it again, yawning loudly the whole way.  
"Its Halloween!" she gasped, suddenly not feeling so sluggish. She felt a quiver of excitement overcome her cold morning chill. Mey Rin made up her bed quickly, and got dressed. The earlier she went to town, the faster she could get back to help with cleaning and decorations. She knew Sebastian and Young Master Ciel wouldn't appreciate her prolonged absence when there is so much to be done.  
It was a lot earlier than Mey Rin and the other servants normally woke in the morning. Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Young Master were still sound asleep.  
Mey Rin made her way to the kitchen, hoping to catch a quick bite to eat and some tea before heading out. As she neared the kitchen, Mey Rin smelled something delicious cooking already. She turned the doorknob and opened it slowly, peeking her head in.  
"Ah, you're awake."  
She was locked in his red velvet gaze again. He smiled warmly as she entered. He seemed to be in a good mood this morning. Mey Rin sighed; she rather enjoyed it when he looked this way.  
"That makes us ahead of schedule now."  
"Mornin' Mey Rin!"  
Bard greeted, busy cooking away. The harsh sound of bacon sizzling over a hot skillet filled her ears, muffling their voices. Sebastian had his sleeves rolled up, finishing up a few dishes in the sink.  
"Good morning." Mey Rin said, shutting the kitchen door behind her.  
"Want some pancakes?" Bard offered, gesturing towards a large stack on the counter. "Comes with bacon and eggs; just like me Mum used to make!"  
Mey Rin smiled. "Thank you, Bard. But, Is there something I can help with?" she responded, feeling sort of guilty already.  
"No need." Sebastian said quickly. "You and I need to hurry now."  
"What do you mean?" Mey Rin's eyebrows shot up.  
"You didn't think, I, or the Young Master expected you to go into town on your own, did you?" He responded,  
A hot blush rose to Mey Rin's cheeks.  
"Bard has prepared us rather large breakfast. You should eat quickly so we can stay ahead of schedule like this." He said, flipping open his pocket watch.  
Mey Rin suddenly felt too flustered to eat, the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't allow it.  
"Bard will make sure the Young Master will wake on time in my absence. Lizzie is expected to be here early to help with things as well."  
Sebastian wiped his hands dry, standing in front of the maid. She stared, hesitant to say anything. He smiled down at her, as if amused by something.  
"Pardon me, while I get my coat. I suggest you do the same, it's rather chilly outside today."

.

.

Sebastian had not planned on a festival to be going on in London; and in full swing nonetheless. He sighed, displeased at the throngs of people crowding the streets.  
"So much for being on schedule." He shook his head in dismay. He glanced over at Mey Rin, irked at her silence. She merely smiled awkwardly, unable to think of a correct response.  
_Why?!_ She cursed to herself. _Why must he look at me like that?_  
"Well, we may as well stay together. If we split up, we may never find one another again."  
Sebastian stopped to face Mey Rin, offering his hand with his head bowed forward.  
"Take my hand, and hold it tight. We can't afford to lose our Maid at the Phantomhive manor today."  
"Y-Yes Sir."  
She squeaked, grasping the man's hand hesitantly.  
"Stay close." He said, lacing his fingers through hers; pulling her to his side. Mey Rin felt like she was melting, even in this cold weather. The feeling alone was enough to keep her warm for days. She sighed quietly, trying to steady her breathing.  
"Excuse us."  
"Pardon me, sir."  
Mey Rin couldn't help but be distracted by all the festivities. The smell of sweets baking, and meats being roasted along with the cheerful, happy voices of the townspeople made her heart feel full to burst with joy. Children ran about in their costumes while participating in silly Halloween themed games.  
"What a lovely day it is indeed." Sebastian seemed to agree, taking notice to Mey Rin's wandering eyes. A large smile had formed across her face without her realizing. Sebastian laughed quietly before directing his gaze to the street signs.  
"Ah, here we are." He said. "You can shop for your costume here. I will be at the shop next door when you're finished. I have to pick up a few last-minute things for the Ball."  
Mey Rin nodded as Sebastian let go of her hand. She stood frozen at the door for a minute before entering. She realized she didn't even think about what she wanted to dress up as.  
It wasn't as crowded as the other shops in town; likely because most people had already purchased a costume. She searched what remained on display. Someone at the register caught her eye. A man wearing a black cloak, and a large crooked top hat was buying a rather large amount of Halloween decorations. Plastic skulls, bats, spiders, and fake spider web littered the counter. He giggled manically to himself as he rummaged through his worn-out satchel of coins to pay the store clerk. She looked at him, her expression a unamused as he slowly counted out each individual coin.  
"Ah, what a wonderful day, Halloween!" He cackled excitedly. He gathered his items in his arms, stuffing as much as he could into the various pockets of his cloak. The clerk sighed in relief, as the man turned to leave. "Wouldn't you agree, my Lady?" He said to Mey Rin, as he caught her eye; his questioning gaze barely visible beneath his long, silvery hair.  
"Uh-Uh, Yes sir, _it is_ wonderful, yes it is!" She stammered, feeling sort of threatened by the man's eccentric demeanor.  
The strange man stopped to observe Mey Rin, scratching his chin thoughtfully with his long black nails.  
"Shopping for a costume are we?"  
Mey Rin shook her head, "Yes sir. I certainly like _your _costume. Did you get it here?"  
The man went into a fit of laughter.  
"Oh my, dear no." he said, catching his breath. "This is my uniform, you see. I am the Undertaker."  
"Oh, I see…" Mey Rin blushed. "Sorry."  
"No need, no need." He said, waving his hand about. "I just came here to get some decorations for me workplace. It needs some sprucing up."  
He grinned again, batting the plastic skulls between his hands. "I _know_ you from somewhere." He continued poking at the Maid.  
"You work for Phantomhive don't you? I recognize that smell anywhere…"  
Mey Rin jumped in surprise. "Why, yes I do. I'm the Maid there."  
"Ah, I can see why you're here now. Picking out something for the Ball eh? I hear it shall be one Hell of a Party. But alas, I cannot make it there tonight. I've much work to do back at the morgue, you see."  
Mey Rin smiled, not feeling so threatened by the man anymore.  
"I'll be sure to let everyone know, then." She responded.  
"Might I make a suggestion?"  
"Sure."  
The man quickly reached out and grabbed a costume hanging on the display in front of them, as if he knew it had been there the whole time.  
"This would be perfect for Phantomhive's little soiree!" he said, dangling the hanger back and forth on one finger.  
"A black cat costume?" It was merely fluffy black cat ears, and a tail on a hanger. Nothing extravagant. It was simple, yet somehow fitting. It didn't cost much; she would have enough left over for other accessories as well.  
"You strike me a shy little kitten." He teased, evoking a small laugh from the maid.  
"Its perfect." She marveled. "Thank you."  
The man smiled mischievously.  
"My pleasure, love. Happy to help."

The man turned once again to leave, musing to himself out loud;  
"Ah yes, Halloween is wonderful and beautiful indeed. People willingly celebrate and imitate the spirits they are so very much afraid of the rest of the year."

.  
Mey Rin was happy to have Sebastian's hand again; it seemed the later it got, the more crowded it became. It was getting increasingly difficult to maneuver around people.  
Sebastian kept looking down at his pocket watch, making small noises of impatience every time he took a glance.  
"We shall be lucky to be able to move the carriage." He huffed.  
Just then, two men wielding bulky camera equipment jumped in front of Mey Rin and Sebastian's path.  
"Ah, what a cute couple, indeed!" one exclaimed. "Having a nice day out at the festival I see! Might I take a quick picture for the paper?"  
Mey Rin blushed, ready to decline quickly, as she thought Sebastian would do the same.  
"No, no..we're not—"  
"Certainly." Sebastian responded without hesitancy. He placed their shopping bags down at their feet for the moment.  
"Wait, wha-?!"  
Sebastian scooped Mey Rin closer with one arm, placing his hand on the small of her back. He placed his other hand upon her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
He smirked mischievously, his expression unflinching. He seemed amused by the Maid's reaction. He reached up and removed the Maid's glasses.  
"Ready?" he asked softly. His face was so close, she could feel his breath on her lips.  
_Is he serious?_ _This is too much!_ Mey Rin screamed internally.  
The photographers positioned themselves just so.  
"Say, _cheese_!"  
Instead, Sebastian forced Mey Rin's lips to his. The sensation sent chills up the maid's body. So warm, and soft; just as she imagined. Though a small and brief kiss, it seemed like an eternity before the click and flash of the camera. Sebastian pulled away gently, leaving the Maid dazed.  
"Wonderful shot!" The man exclaimed, he shook Sebastian's hand before disappearing in the crowd once more.  
Sebastian turned to the Maid; her face a deep shade of red as she stood frozen in place.  
He released her from their embrace, and wrapped his hand around her cold fingers once more. He handed her glasses back and smiled.  
"Shall we be on our way now, _My Lady_?" 


	5. Chapter 5

As legend had it, Halloween was a day when the power of the spirit world was most intense. As so many humans celebrate the ancient holiday all at once, spirits are naturally attracted. They are drawn to the human energy like a moth to the flame. Acting as torches in the dark…  
Sebastian could feel the energy as well. The air felt thick somehow, he could feel a static-like charge surging through his body; his senses intensified. It was almost too tempting to act out on his demonic impulses; but his contract ensured he would remain a tame, leashed dog.  
It was a relief, however short-lived, to escape the Phantomhive household. It felt strange to be alone, temporarily without anyone at his side to order him around. Mey Rin of course was an exception; she was at no position to do the demanding here.  
He glanced at his pocket watch; it was almost ten o'clock. He urged the horses to pick up pace. Mey Rin sat beside him, looking flustered still. Her attention was turned to the landscape around them; hues of red, orange, yellow and brown littered the countryside. Only the sounds of crunching leaves could be heard, as the two of them remained silent the rest of the carriage ride home.  
Though, nearly one hundred percent of the time, Sebastian found her to be a complete nuisance, she was much more tolerable when not in the presence of her annoying co workers.  
In fact, Sebastian found her to be quite lovely without her glasses. Indeed, it was a shame such a woman was concealed behind those thick rims, not to mention that accent.  
He caught himself smirking at his dabbling thoughts of the Maid. As much as he tried shaking them off, they continued to return.  
He couldn't help but notice her lovely aroma days prior; when she first fell ill. She exuded such a sweet scent that billowed from her fevered skin; it was enough to send him into frenzy, had he not been obligated otherwise. Her vulnerability provoked the predator that he was.  
He could still taste the young Maid's lips on his; her flavor was bold and sweet enough to linger for a while. It was enough to suffice his craving for her; knowing he could never have her. Of course, stealing a simple kiss was nothing compared to what he wished he could do. He found it rather amusing to toy with the girl; like a cat that plays with the mouse rather than choosing to kill it.  
He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair, as it was becoming tangled in the wind. Even he found his obsessive fixation on the Maid disturbing, for he should only think of his Young Master for the time being.  
Mey Rin glanced over at the Butler; her face seemed in a permanent shade of pink ever since they left town. Sebastian smiled reassuringly. Mey Rin diverted her eyes away quickly, unable to say anything at all.  
Sebastian sighed; amused by the way she acted around him. She was so easy to charm; he found that he literally didn't even have to try. He had her undying devotion, and really, had done nothing to earn it.  
It was hard to resist a human that was so blindly loyal to a demon; with a willingness to do anything he pleases. Surely she could be useful as something other than food…  
"Lizzie's here!" Mey Rin said, silencing Sebastian's racing, nagging thoughts. They were still quite a way from the Mansion.  
"Looks like Prince Soma and Agni are here as well." Sebastian added, taking notice to the carriages in the back.  
"My, my, those eyes of yours are magnificent." He complimented the Maid. She smiled in response, adjusting her glasses.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
.

.

"Finally!"  
Ciel groaned as Sebastian and Mey Rin entered through the front doors. The sitting room was littered with decorations already. Lizzie made short work of the young Earl, as he laid helplessly on the floor wrapped like a mummy with orange streamers.  
"Don't laugh at me, Sebastian!" he scowled. Sebastian tried hiding his smile with his gloved hand, but it was too late.  
"My apologies, Young Master." He responded. He and Mey Rin quickly knelt down to untangle him. Mey Rin suppressed a fit of laughter herself.  
"Where's Lizzie?" Sebastian asked. Ciel brushed what remained of the streamers off himself as he rose to his feet.  
"She's in the garden, carving Jack-O-Lanterns with Agni and Soma." He huffed. "But she's _supposed _to be in here decorating."  
The Young Master seemed thoroughly displeased with this day entirely.  
Sebastian turned to Mey Rin, taking their shopping bags off her hands. "Please, continue to decorate until Lizzie returns. We left this job for the ladies, specifically. It needs a woman's touch." He said to her gently.  
"Y-yes sir."  
"I will place your costume in your closet if you wish."  
Ciel cocked his head at his Butler, extremely irked at his demeanor toward the maid.  
"_Sebastian_?"  
The mere tone of his voice made Sebastian straighten. Realizing his mistake, he turned slowly.  
"Yes, Young Master?"  
"Come."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes at his Butler before turning on his heels; summoning him to follow. Of course, Sebastian obliged, leaving the maid to her duties.  
"Bard is working on lunch preparations I hope."  
"Yes, you returned just in time to help."  
.

.

.  
At long last, the party was finally coming together. Sebastian and Ciel were thankful that Soma and Agni showed up to help; they surely would not have finished everything on time if it weren't for them.  
They had both been eager to participate in Halloween tradition, so they brought pumpkins, and carved jack-o-lanterns to add for decoration. Ciel and Lizzie helped with that one.  
Bard, Sebastian and Agni finished food preparations. Bard certainly could not have done everything by himself. Lizzie and Mey Rin decorated inside and out, and made sure everything was nice and neat. They also helped Sebastian with arranging the homemade Funtom candies where guests could freely sample them.  
The sun began to set; it was almost five o'clock. Guests would be arriving soon. Sebastian dismissed the servants to prepare themselves beforehand.  
Mey Rin rushed to her room, already tired and worn out from all the decorating. She found her outfit hung up in the closet, as Sebastian had said he would. Mey Rin smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach once again.  
Mey Rin pulled out her favorite black corset dress to match her cat ears and tail. She had it for a long time, and was excited that she finally had an excuse to wear it. She rummaged through her drawers for black stockings that would match her shoes as well.  
She slipped on her ears last, and studied herself in her full length mirror; stopping to straighten and brush out any imperfections. She smiled; satisfied by what she saw.  
"Not bad." She said to herself.  
She jumped at the sound of knocking on her door.  
"Mey Rin?"  
_Sebastian?_  
"Yes? Come in!"  
Mey Rin's door creaked open slowly.  
"Are you ready? I'm going to need your help serving the guests..."  
The Butler stood in the doorway, holding a candle to light his way in the dark hallways. It appeared he was in costume as well, though not very noticeable in the dark, Mey Rin could make out his fangs and black cape. Dracula, she assumed. It suited him in a peculiar way…  
"Y-yes Sir." She said, bowing her head. "I'm finished here."  
She took a few steps closer to the Butler, ready to follow. Sebastian cocked his head slightly and grinned at the Maid; flashing white fangs. His red eyes glinted as the candlelight danced upon his face.  
"What a splendid costume." He marveled.  
Mey Rin nearly collapsed; certain he was saving some criticism for her.  
She grasped for the right words, unable to swallow the lump in her throat.  
"Th-Thank y-"  
The Butler placed a hand upon her check, running his fingers down the length of her jaw line before gently tilting her head up by her chin.  
She let out a shaky breath as he stared into her eyes.  
"Let's not waste time now." He said softly, almost seductively.  
"The guests shall be arriving soon."  
Sebastian drew his hand away from Mey Rin, beckoning her to follow.  
.

.

.

(A/N-HEY guys! I'm thrilled that you like this so far…I mean…I'm trying to make it work. Especially in this chapter…Sebastian doesn't want anything from anyone unless he can benefit somehow…He's still a demon, and we can't forget that. Sure, he's capable of doing lovely things, but think of his underlying intentions.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Mey Rin struggled to keep up with the partygoer's demand for refreshments; namely drinks. Non alcoholic of course; It was Sebastian's job to serve wine to the older guests. He had a knack for wine tasting and being able to suggest certain flavors for different tastes.  
Mey Rin sighed, frustrated at her lack of help. Sebastian had Finny outside somewhere making sure Pluto was tied up and out of the way. He was the only one, other than Sebastian who had the strength to tame that demon hound.  
Bard and Agni were too busy serving food to the guests; it would be a while before they could lend a hand to anything else.  
Mey Rin returned to the kitchen to get more lemonade and iced tea. She lost count how many times she's had to come back. She could only carry so many. She worried about spilling and breaking everything. She decided it was worth having to run back and forth if she could avoid an accident.  
Mey Rin couldn't help but smile though; the party was a huge success. The guests couldn't stop talking about the decorations.  
Jack-o-lanterns were placed on the stairways, spider webs were hung on all the gates, and beautiful roses adorned every corner.  
The food turned out perfect as well; mainly the curry buns Agni made. They were popular among the guests, as always. Everyone especially enjoyed the hand-made candy.  
Lizzie's mother took it upon herself to hire a lovely orchestra; they were among the best in London as it turned out.  
It seemed no one had anything bad to say about the Ball. She hoped the young Master was pleased with their hard work.  
Though, she tried not to, she couldn't help but think about the way Sebastian had been acting around her lately. Why was he being so…_nice_?  
Why did she keep catching him looking at her so longingly? What exactly possessed him to _kiss_ her like that? What happened to questioning her intelligence and empty threats to wring her neck? Didn't Sebastian find her utterly repugnant?  
She bit her lip and sighed quietly. It wasn't proper for the Maid and the Butler of a respected Manor to be involved with one another in such a way. She certainly didn't want to be the one responsible for damaging the Young Master's reputation. Her job was far more important. She decided that, perhaps it was best to keep quiet about it altogether, and not push the issue…  
She couldn't afford to get all flustered tonight; she was proud of herself for not breaking anything since the day she got sick.  
It was only because Sebastian had his eye on her as she tried carrying the dishes up the stairs. It was all Sebastian's fault really. Not hers.  
Nothing in her life has ever made her so clumsy. She was an assassin for crying out loud. Almost nothing could unnerve her at that point.  
What would he do if she told him that?  
_He'd laugh, that's what he'd do!_  
She mentally scolded herself. A debonair man such as Sebastian would never be interested in the likes of her.  
Mey Rin gasped as Bard came barging in abruptly. She gasped as glass nearly escaped her grasp. She let out a sigh of relief and put a hand on her chest.  
"_Whew._"  
"It's crazy out there, eh?" Bard nudged the maid as he retrieved more candy for the guests. He, Finny and Tanaka were all dressed as pirates. Mey Rin suppressed a giggle as she looked over his silly outfit.  
"Oh yes, it's lovely." She agreed. "One of the best Balls the Young Master has ever held, if I say so meself."  
Sebastian appeared in the kitchen after Bard, it seemed he was seeking more refreshments as well.  
"What are we doing? Chatting are we?" Sebastian's tone caused the servants to flinch.  
"No sir!"  
"We were just getting more drinks!"  
"And more food! See?"  
The servants smiled innocently. Sebastian nodded in approval, not too impressed.  
"Then, hurry. Finish up and get back to work. Immediately."  
Bard left without a word, leaving the maid behind. The Butler rummaged through the cabinets as Mey Rin finished drying off the glasses. She quickly refilled them and balanced them on the platter. She tried to hurry before Sebastian could say anything. Otherwise, he'd ruin her concentration.  
"Mey Rin?"  
Too late.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Please, keep up the good work. You're doing great so far. Nothing is out of place."  
Mey Rin smiled, her wrists became shaky beneath the weight of the platter.  
"Thank you." She said, bowing her head forward.  
The drinks clattered ever so slightly, sending one of them toppling. Mey Rin gasped as it splashed onto her dress.  
"Oh no!" she cried, setting the platter down on the counter before she could spill more.  
Sebastian held his head in his hand and sighed hopelessly.  
"Come with me."  
Sebastian led the maid to the laundry room. Mey Rin felt weak in the knees. She felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She tried swallowing the lump in her throat, but she began to tremble._  
Why can't I do anything right?_  
"Stand still." Sebastian commanded her, swiftly retrieving his handkerchief from his front pocket. He knelt over and began dabbing at the spots on her dress.  
"Y-you don't have to do that Sebastian." She stammered nervously. "I can clean it myself! It's a black dress after all, it just needs to dry. It won't stain!"  
"Well it's almost dry now. So it's not worth fighting me over now. Goodness, you were doing so well too." Sebastian pouted.  
Mey Rin felt the sting of those words. As small and insignificant as a comment like that is, it meant much more to Mey Rin.  
She failed; as usual. He would never be able to see anything past her clumsiness and all her mistakes would he? She was _hopeless…  
_"At least it happened in the kitchen and not in front of the guests, I suppose." The Butler grinned.  
Mey Rin shook again, holding her breath. A small sound escaped her lips as she struggled not to cry.  
Sebastian took notice right away; he cocked an eyebrow at the maid as she cast off her glasses angrily to the floor. The butler quickly retrieved them, placing them in his front pocket as he rose to his feet.  
"Are you crying?"  
The maid turned away, hiding her face with her hands.  
"Why are you crying? Over spilt tea?" Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at something so trivial.  
He frowned and sighed heavily when the maid refused to respond.  
"Come now." He cooed her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around slowly to face him. Her hazel eyes, unaccompanied without glasses, filled with tears.  
"There's no need to cry. You're supposed to be having a nice evening with the rest of us."  
He coaxed the girl's hands away from her face replaced them with his, holding her chin gently in one palm. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb as he drew closer.  
"I can't do anything right." She whispered.  
"Don't berate yourself like that." He responded, a small comforting grin spread across his face.  
"A sad face like that doesn't suit you at all."  
Mey Rin felt dizzy; she felt her head was going to burst. She was going to faint, she just knew it.  
She realized her breathing had turned heavy as did the Butler's. His eyes probed hers, seeming to hold her gaze for an eternity.  
He leaned in slowly, gently brushing his lower lip against hers. Pleased to have evoked a sharp noise from the maid, he dragged his lips down gently to her neck. His hot breaths caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. Her muscles tensed, yet she seemed to melt against his body.  
His lips parted, he stopped at the base of her neck, grazing his teeth against her skin. Mey Rin's body shivered at the sensation, Sebastian let out an elongated sigh as he savored the moment. He could feel her heartbeat against his lips; he could end her right then if he wanted. It thrilled him in the worst way. He could smell her flavor, billowing from her skin as it did that day. He couldn't help but give her a small, gentle lick along with it.  
Mey Rin almost felt violated, yet she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to push him off and demand a reason why he was doing this to her. Why he was toying with her so. But she couldn't bring herself to part from his embrace to do so…  
"Sebastiaaaan?"  
The Butler immediately pulled away from Mey Rin, the couple gasped in unison.  
It was the Young Master calling for him from down the hallway.  
"Oh my."  
"Where are you?"  
Mey Rin struggled to straighten her dress as well as her hair. She wiped away her eyes, suddenly realizing she had messed up her makeup by crying.  
Sebastian straightened his gloves and ran a hand through his hair before the Master appeared in the doorway.  
"There you are." He huffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Just what are you two doing in here?"  
Mey Rin's face turned a new shade of red; Sebastian of course spoke up first. He was always so convincing after all.  
"My apologies, Young Master." He said, bowing his head. "Mey Rin spilled a drink on her dress, so I came to help her dry it off."  
"Very well then." Ciel folded his arms. "Looks fine now, doesn't it?"  
Mey Rin nodded furiously. "Yes sir! It won't stain because its black already."  
"Then let's get back to work then, shall we? You two are needed elsewhere."  
Ciel turned around on his heels as the servants quietly followed suit.

.

(Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated or properly responded to anyone in a while. I've been Hella busy trying to get ready for Halloween. You see, Halloween is a pretty big celebration for me. Lol. I go and camp at the Texas Renaissance Festival every year on Halloween weekend. It's been tradition for YEARS for me and my friends. Naturally, I've been working a lot to pay for this as well. Haha.  
You guys are so very sweet with all your nice reviews…I am really glad you enjoy it..I can't thank you enough!

*cookies!*)

.

. 


	7. A few notes from the Author

A few notes from the Author-

Hey guys! I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Halloween!

I really wish I could have had another chapter up by now…but I've been really busy with Halloween festivities. And I've been going through a lot emotionally…so Its kinda hard for me to feel the romance right now…  
If you have any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear it.  
I'm so happy I have so many of you who enjoy this story so far.  
You're awesome! 

*cookies for everyone* 


	8. Chapter 7

"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."  
-Mark Twain_

.

.

. 

Never before was there such an awkward silence between the trio as they walked alongside on another. Mey Rin could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears.  
The maid and the butler exchanged glances as they followed the Young Master down the corridors. Mey Rin's heart still raced; the thrill of almost getting caught had her reeling. She grimaced guiltily in the Butler's direction, ashamed at their delinquency. Sebastian merely smiled in response; he lifted a finger to his lips, silently quieting the maid's concerns.  
Ciel dismissed Mey Rin and the other servants from their duties for the night. Sebastian would take care of the guest's needs from then on, but everyone was still responsible for cleaning up afterwards.  
Young Master Ciel was feeling quite generous this evening, seeing as his Servants worked very hard without any incidents. They were free to eat and drink what they wished.  
Sebastian handed back Mey Rin's glasses before disappearing into the crowd with the Young Master. Mey Rin slid them back over her ears, her wrists shaking uncontrollably. She steadied herself against a table, fearing her knees would give out.  
Finny and Bard appeared at Mey Rin's side, startling her out of her bewildered state of mind. Bard draped an arm over the maid's shoulder, causing her to shudder slightly. He reeked of alcohol.  
"Y'want some wine, Mey Rin?" he slurred, nearly spilling the contents of his glass. Mey Rin sighed heavily, shrugging the man's arms off.  
"Are you sure wine counts as one of the things we can have?" she scolded. "Sebastian will be livid when he sees how drunk you are!"  
Finny nodded in agreement as he shoved Funtom candies in his mouth one by one.  
"And we still have to clean up later." He added.  
"Aw, c'mon you two! Lighten up! We can clean this up tomorrow. Surely Sebastian won't make us clean _tonight._"  
Mey Rin shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure."  
The orchestra began to play a slower number. The guests moved out to the dance floor and paired up quickly.  
"Well? Why aren't _you_ out there too?"  
The Servants flinched when they realized they had extra company. A red haired man with the grin of a Cheshire cat stood beside Mey Rin, eyeing her curiously. He sported a nearly identical set of black cat ears and tail.  
"Well?" He asked again, adjusting his spectacles inquisitively as he leaned nearer.  
"Well, I-I'm just embarrassed that's all!" she blurted. "Why is it any of your business, if you don't mind me asking?"  
The red head laughed, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Oh my! Darling, there's no room in life for hesitation! Life itself is like a dancefloor, so therefore you must dance!"  
Mey Rin flinched, slowly shaking her head.  
"No way." She replied. "Besides, I can't dance unless its.."  
"Unless what?"  
"If I were to dance with someone, it would have to be with someone who is experienced."  
She folded her hands in front of her, suddenly feeling a bad air about in the presence of this strange man.  
"Ah, I see." He said. "You must be quite the experienced dancer yourself."  
"Hey! At the last Ball I asked you to dance and you said you couldn't!" Bard scowled.  
"I'm sorry, Bard." She said meekly.  
"Ouch." Said the red head.  
"I myself am waiting for that special someone." He purred, "The Earl Phantomhive's Butler is quite the catch, yes?"  
Mey Rin shivered again, gritting her teeth.  
"And I hear he's quite the dancer as well."  
"Yes I know he is. But I don't think he would fancy dancing with another man at his Master's Ball, no."  
The red head shot the maid a mean look "I suppose you're right." He pouted, folding his arms.  
"Oh, but _we_ can still dance, my fellow kitten!" He cried, practically leaping onto the Maid.  
"Wha-_What_?!"  
The red head grabbed Mey Rin by the hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. He whirled around in time to catch her by the waist.  
"No! Stop it! _I don't even know you_!" Mey Rin protested as the man forced her into position.  
"Oh, you know me well enough to share a dance." He insisted, his sharp grin never once leaving his face.  
"I believe the lady doesn't wish to dance with the likes of you, _Grell Sutcliff_."  
Both the Maid and the red head known as 'Grell' spun around to see the Young Master and his Butler; neither looked very pleased to see this man.  
Grell merely scoffed and tossed his red hair back.  
"No, I don't think she does." He replied calmly, shoving himself away from the Maid. "To be honest, I don't care to dance with her either, really. I've been waiting for _you_, my dear Bassy."  
Sebastian shuddered quite visibly, shaking his head in disgust.  
"Must you be so wanton?"  
Ciel rolled his eyes. "Leave this place immediately, Grell." He growled. "I won't ask you again."  
"But that's not fair!" he protested, shaking his fists about. "You invite that _dreary_ old Undertaker, but not _me_?!"  
"The Undertaker has a history with the Phantomhives." Sebastian said simply.  
"And I picked out a cute little cat costume and_ everythiiiing_!" he continued to whine.  
"Yes, and you only remind me of a mangy alley-cat." Ciel remarked.  
"Ugh! Well I _never_!" Grell cried, whirling around on one heel. "I won't sit here and be insulted by that brat! What a terrible Ball _indeed_!"  
"_What the Hell is going on here_?" Bard whispered to Finny, who seemed equally confused. The gardener shrugged.  
"I dunno!"  
"Well, that was easy enough." Sebastian commented. "We did not have to get physical in this situation."  
"Yes. None of the guests seem to have noticed our confrontation." Ciel agreed, letting out a small sigh.  
"Now, where was I?"  
The Young Earl quickly returned to his place on the dance floor; with Lizzie. The Butler smiled letting out a sigh of relief himself.  
"Who was that man?"  
Mey Rin asked, taking a few steps closer.  
"No one important, obviously." He chuckled quietly. "Don't worry yourself."  
Mey Rin nodded, her attention drawn to the many couples dancing beautifully about.  
"Well well." The Butler mused, as if he knew what she was thinkng. "It's been a while hasn't it?"  
The Maid's face burned intensely. She brushed her hair back behind her ear nervously.  
"Y-Yes Sir." She responded. "It's been a while since you last tutored me in dancing."  
"I'm curious." He said, turning to face her. "How much do you remember of my lessons?"  
"Wha?" Mey Rin squeaked.  
_Please. Don't ask me to dance. Not in front of all these people._  
The Maid flinched, dreading the man's words.  
"But Sir, won't it be a bit…inappropriate?"  
Sebastian grinned slyly; his red eyes flickered. He bowed his head slightly, and offered his hand.  
"If you would do me the honor my Lady, may I have this dance?"  
Mey Rin bit her lip, taking the man's hand hesitantly.  
"R-really? But…Are you sure?"  
Sebastian pulled Mey Rin closer, placing his hand on her back.  
"Please, Mey Rin." He whispered, guiding her hand to his shoulder.  
"Don't be silly."  
Sebastian led the maid toward the center of the dance floor. Mey Rin held her breath, struggling not to stumble or step on his feet. Oh, how humiliating it would be.  
"I'll go slow." He assured her. "Just follow my lead."  
The Butler held her tight as they spun about in a slow waltz.  
When Mey Rin first came to the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian was ordered to tutor Mey Rin, for her reading and writing skills were atrocious. When they had the time to do so, Sebastian also took the time to tutor her in proper etiquette skills. This of course, included Ballroom dancing.  
_"What kind of Lady would you be if you didn't know how to dance_?" he would say.  
It turned out to be one of the only normal things she was any good at. It was also one of the only things Sebastian would compliment her on.  
Mey Rin took a deep breath, feeling the effects of the lack of oxygen to her head.  
"Is everything alright?" The Butler asked, his face growing concerned.  
"C-Can I ask you something, Sir?" she asked, noticing that she and the Butler were beginning to draw a lot of attention.  
"Anything." He insisted. Mey Rin loosened her grip on his shoulder.  
"Why are you being so _nice_ to me?"  
"Beg Pardon?" he chuckled. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"  
Mey Rin felt as though she were melting again.  
"I mean…" she hesitated. "I thought you _hated_ me."  
The Butler's face turned, he seemed taken aback, almost hurt.  
"Why, I don't hate you, Mey Rin." He responded, smiling reassuringly. "I never did. Though, I suppose I have been rather harsh on you these past few years."  
He admitted. He leaned his head foreard a bit, resting his chin against her forehead.  
"I apologize for the misunderstanding." He said quietly, encouraging the maid to hold on tighter as they continued to dance. "Really, I do."  
Mey Rin leaned into his embrace, suddenly confident enough in her steps. She smiled widely and closed her eyes.  
"Its alright." She said. "I forgive you."

"Just what does he think he's doing?" Ciel scolded outloud at the punch table. Lizzie giggled at her fiance's grumpy attitude.  
"Aw, I think they're adorable!" she squealed. Ciel shook his head, and rubbed his temples.  
"Of course _you'd_ think that."  
"Now, now, Young Lord." Lau and Ran Mao stood idly beside the punch table as well. "He may be your Butler, but he's also a man with needs. Why not just let him have this one night to himself? Does he not deserve some time with a lady for once?"  
Ciel rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah right."  
He hated such unsolicited advice concerning his own servants.

.

.

.

A/N-Hey guys! This is all I could manage right now. My computer is being stupid…the battery needs to be replaced I think. It keeps dying on me in the middle of writing. So I've lost so much good content T_T 


	9. I almost forgot to mention

I forgot to mention…I feel like such a jerk for forgetting about you!

I wanna thank you for your ongoing support and wonderful ideas, VampireLuver!

Thank you so much!

And, of course Sebastian and Mey Rin must dance!  
What kind of fangir would I be if I didn't make them dance? Lmao!


End file.
